Devices of the character of the present invention have, in general, been known and used heretofore. Prior to my patented invention, such equipment was usually constructed on the individual job at considerable expense because of extensive on-site labor and wasted material.
The most pertinent prior art, to my knowledge, is my said issued patent and the references cited therein.